


Skittles

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [130]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy and kisses, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel feeds Lucifer Skittles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles

Lucifer snaps his mouth shut as another rainbow-colored candy hits his cheek. “You missed. Again,” he accuses, lower lip jutting out a little bit as he starts to pout. “I want my candy.”

 

Gabriel grins a wicked little smile and grabs a handful of skittles. “If you want it so bad, come and get it.” With that, he pours the candy into his mouth and waggles his eyebrows.

 

Lucifer rolls his eyes but leans forward nevertheless. “You’re insufferable,” he complains.

 

_Shut up and kiss me,_ Gabriel thinks at him.

 

So Lucifer does. 


End file.
